At earlier phases of development of touch display technologies, touch display panels are formed by attaching a touch panel to a display panel, to achieve a touch display function. The touch panel and the display panel need to be manufactured separately. In turn, this results in a high manufacturing cost, large thickness, and low production efficiency.
With the development of touch-display integration technology, a common electrode in the array substrate of the display panel can function as touch sensing electrodes for touch detection, a touch control and a display control. These functions are performed in a time-division manner by a time-division driving, to achieve touch and display functionality. Therefore, the touch sensing electrodes are integrated in the display panel, and accordingly, the cost is decreased, the production efficiency is improved, and the thickness of the panel is reduced.
In a case that the common electrode further serves as touch sensing electrodes, a common electrode layer may be divided into multiple touch display electrodes. To achieve the touch control and the display control in a time-division manner, a voltage signal is provided to each of the touch display electrodes through an individual wire, touch sensing signals are provided to corresponding touch display electrodes through the wires in a touch stage, and display driving voltages are provided to corresponding touch display electrodes through the wires in a display stage.
Although the conventional touch display panel has the touch function and the display function, the accuracy of touch detection is poor.